EFW Raw Febuary 6th 2012
Video rolls from last night at Pain for glory* *Cole commentary*: Oh my god J.R, Matt Code is assulting Chris Xtreme, and wait, wait! Camron Moore hits the Skull Crushing Finale on Code! 1......2........OMG Xtreme knocks him off, and he hits the Xtreme Takeover!!!! 1............2............3!!!! WE HAVE A NEW EFW CHAMPION! *JR* BAI GAWD! XTREME! XTREME! HE HAS DONE IT!!!!!!! Cole: Will things in EFW, Ever be the same! *Raw theme plays and Pyro hits all around the arena as Raw begins* Cole: Welcome everyone to Monday Night Raw we are live from Dallas, Texas tonight, and JR, We have a new EFW Champion! JR: You know it Cole, last night young veteran Chris Xtreme prevailed and won the EFW Championship, but Cole how long will he hold it for? Cole: You're right JR, because in just 3 weeks, EFW will visit the Elimination Chamber Match. Speaking of the chamber, Alot of rumors surfucing around the back about particapants in that Chamber, we hope to find out very soon! Justin Roberts: Please welcome, Alberto Del Rio's personal ring announcer, Ricardo Rodriguez!!! Ricardo: (Talks in Espanol) Alberto Del Rio: Si, Alberto Del Rio is back, And right at the perfect time! Tonight, we are having matches to determine which Senors can make it into the Elimination Chamber match, and amigos, I want in that match!!!!! So before the show started, I talked to WWECMP about my match tonight, and he gave it too me, So get out here, The Best In The World, and if you don't come out here, that means you have no Cojones! Match 1: Alberto Del Rio vs The Best In The World (EFW Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match) *Chris Xtreme and Kyle Smith are seen backstage* Kyle: Wow, a real nice match out there, gonna be tough to retain that championship Chris: I know man, Last night after I won I kept thinking about this Chamber, it's crazy shit out there. Kyle: You can do it, All you got do is----- *Camron Moore interupts* Camron: REALLY? REALLY GUYS? REALLY? Apparntly you guys haven't heard the news, but since I was cheated out of the EFW Championship last night, our awesome GM chose to put me in the chamber match, so be even more scared now. *Matt Code interupts* Matt: Woah, woah, woah! You know, I wasn't even pinned last night, Chris got out the easy way and pinned you. Last night, I was the one cheated out of the EFW Championship, that should still be mine! Chris, you shouldn't even be thinking about the EFW Championship Elimination Chamber match, because tonight... I am invoking my re-match clause on the EFW Championship! *WWECMP joins in on the party* WWECMP: I have an idea Matt, since you're so greedy after just one day without your championship I have decided to make much higher stakes on your championship match later tonight. If you can't win back the EFW Championship from Chris Xtreme you will forfiet your spot in the EFW Championship Elimination Chamber! Matt: WHAT WWECMP: You asked for it, you got it, Adois! Michael Cole; WHAT A HUGE MAIN EVENT! *All Zodiac members are seen backstage* RPS: Ok boys, 2 of you are involved in EFW Championship Elimination Chamber qualifying matches tonight! Adam, You take on that wanna-be Ivan, and Head Hunter, you take on the mindless fool, The Ato, you guys better not let me down. Adam: I won't RPS, I want that EFW Championship badly, and me and Celtic have already beaten him, like we did last night, there is no way he beats me tonight HH: The Ato is just a buffed up loser, He is overrated and I will over power him and both me and Adam will be in the chamber match and bring home the EFW Championship to the Zodiacs! RPS: Good, now Adam, Your match is next, let's go guys. Adam: Woah, woah, woah! I reccomend everyone just stays back here, just in case anything crazy happens *winks* Match 2: AdamEEF vs Ivan 'The Destroyer' (EFW Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match) Match 3: The Head Hunter vs The Ato (EFW Championship Elimination Chamber Qualifying Match) *'''Camron Moore walks out to ring* Camron: Shut up, shut up, All of you. In just 20 days at the Elimination Chamber I will finally win back the EFW Championship back and headline Wrestlemania 2! People are saying I suck and all, but unlike other superstars, I really don't cry about it! I have earned no respect from any of you, In which ofcourse I do because i'm the man that's going to headline Wrestlemania 2 and retain my EFW Championship, Last night I was screwed out of the EFW Championship match! *Kyle Smith comes out* Kyle: So, you think you were screwed? Jeez, this guy must be living in Disney Land! Cam, you lost last night at PFG and you claim you were "Screwed", I was screwed last night, but in a different way *winks* Camron, the point is that my friend Chris Xtreme won the EFW Championship, and you're probably the most jealous guy in the arena, besides my girlfreinds ex-husband ofcourse. Oh hey, Mr.Robinson how ya doing? Camron: That's enough of your shit! I am so tired of you! If you think that i'm lying and i'm not awesome why don't you not worry about your girlfriends ex and what you did last night and actually worry about me right now! Kyle: Damn, that seems like a good proposal, i'm thinking bout proposing to my girl soon, sorry Mr.Robinson, but your proposal is awesome! Unlike you ofcourse! Camron: Then get in this ring and put your money, where your mouth is! '''Match 4: Kyle Smith vs Camron Moore *Chris Xtreme is seen backstage* Chris: Tonight EFW Fans, you will see the first defense of me, Chris Xtreme, I may not be 100% but I do know that i'm ready to defend my EFW Championship against Matt Code and prove to you all that i'm the real deal, I am looking foward to this road to wrestlemania with all of you, and tonight, the era will continue, the era of EXTREME! Main Event: Matt Code vs Chris Xtreme © EFW Championship (If Matt Code loses he will not be able to particapate in the EFW Championship Elimination Chamber match) BQ: Rate the card (Made by Kyle Smith)